Life's Thorns
by KensieTheCat
Summary: Five clans live a valley that's their safe haven. Or so they thought! The Twolegs are coming and they bring new nightmares with them. Can a band of kits left behind save the clans? Or will they have to make a new home and clan on their own?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The wind sang through the valley as in a cave at the foot of one of the many mountains the fate of the cats who lived there was born. There were only five clans in this large valley. Yet they held the strength of six.

From the great cliffs that rose from the South of the valley, to the gently rolling hills of the North. And the plains of the East, to the tall mountains of the West. They knew all there was to know of their part of the world.

They did not know of Twolegs. This was one of the few places they did not come. They did not know of the vast world that lay outside of their valley. They did not know of all the vastly different kinds of creatures there were.

They knew only of their ancestors. The warrior code. Their loyalties. Of their borders. Of their home. And all the things they needed to know to be free.

These clans that I am speaking of have been there since the times of the great cats. They battled with each other. But allies always changed. The only solid thing was their valley and their everlasting presence in it.

But that was all about to change. They didn't know that everything was going to be different soon. They didn't know that life as they knew it was about to be altered. They didn't know that pain and heartbreak was before them. And they knew even less that their only hope was being born at this very moment as they all peacefully slept.

Know it or not their fate was coming as surely as dawns next light. The faces they knew being wiped away, their memories made together coming to an end, the home they and their ancestors had shared being swiftly taken. This is the story of the plight of Mountainclan, Waterclan, Rushclan, Savannaclan, and Desertclan. And what may save them. For maybe even Skyclan can't.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter one

The Beginning

Howls of pain split the air as a she-cat labored to give birth. Four little mewing bundles lay by her side as she panted from the effort. A large white tom with red tabby markings was tense with stress at her side. With a final scream from the brown tabby the runt of the litter was born.

Exhausted, the mother looked down at her new kin. All she-kits, four noisy little kits. And one that was close to silent. It worried both of them that a kit should be so quiet. It seemed a kit so quiet would have to be dead, yet her tiny little sides showed that she was breathing.

She seemed almost peaceful. With her unusual honey colored tabby coat, she was the runt of the litter, no bigger than a large mouse. She opened her mouth and let out a soft mew that sounded like she was whispering. The other kits seemed to calm at the sound.

Her father backed away at the sound seeming to distrust this small new life more by the second. While her mother let out a cry of joy at hearing her smallest speak. Looking up her mother gazed in surprise at her mate, wondering what he was doing at the other side of the den.

With a flick of her tail she asked, "You wouldn't be afraid of your own daughter now would you Scarletriver."He looked like he was about to say something before he noticed the teasing glint in her eyes. She seemed very amused at the thought.

"Of coarse not! You know I would never be afraid of newborn! So stop looking at me like that Windcry!" He seemed offended. But knowing Scarletriver as she did Windcry could tell that he was hiding something.

"Then come over here and help me name your daughters. Unless you really are scared..." Just as she knew he would Scarletriver bristled at the dare. He made a big show of strolling over to her and peering down at the kits.

He looked at the first-born and announced , " She looks like she has ice and snow on her fur!" She had light gray fur with a blueish sheen. Tiny white paws and stomach made it seem like she had just been playing in the snow.

Windcry stared at her for a minute and said slowly, " How about Winterkit, I've always been fond of the seasons and three of her sisters fit with the other three." And they did for one of the three middle kits had a yellow and ginger coat that looked similar to fallen leaves. While another middle kit was brown and had splotches of white and ginger that could have looked like the wild flowers in the spring.

The last middle sibling had brown fur with a yellow chest and gray forehead. Since the year wouldn't be complete without a summer, Windcry reasoned, her name would be Summerkit. And so she turned to her final kit.

The honey colored tabby was just as quiet as before. She almost seemed expectant. With a hushed tone Scarletriver spoke, startling Windcry. " Whisperkit," the name ran through the cave, echoing back with an eerie sound. And so the runt of this large litter was named.


	3. The Rabbit

This will probably be the last update for two weeks. I'm going on vacation

Disclaimer: Anything in the books is not mine. This goes for the last two chapters too

Warning: Not proofread

Whisperkit grunted as she landed with a thud, at least five seconds too late to catch the squirrel she'd been trying to hunt. Sighing she rolled over and stared at the leafy canopy above her. She'd been trying for two weeks now to catch something.

Anything! Yet the closest she'd come had been a butterfly. But even that had seemed to mock her. Making her spin in a circle before flying out of reach. Leaving her with a bad and resentful mood. Which had ended up banning her from playing with her sisters and Lilykit.

She wasn't supposed to be out now. In fact if they had figured it out by now then she should probably get going. She could maybe pull off having gone to make dirt and getting lost. But that seemed too farfetched. Or she could say that she had tried to go to the stream to get a drink. But there was a pool closer to camp.

This would be her first time sneaking out of camp where everyone actually knew what she'd done. The only ones in camp who actually knew about her frequent outings were Lilykit and Summerkit and even they didn't know the extent of it. She tried to hide when she left by going at night or times where it would be least expected. That way she wouldn't be missed.

She didn't understand how it could be so bad for everyone to get some fresh air. Yet everyone else seemed to. Even though they kept quiet Lilykit and Summerkit seemed to disapprove of her leaving camp for any period of time without supervision.

She didn't understand having to be supervised either. How was that supposed to be fun? You were constantly being watched like you were some sort of prisoner. No one would let you go anywhere that you thought would be fun. You always had to do exactly what they said. And these outings didn't last that long. Yet her sisters and Lilykit always seemed to be ready to burst with joy whenever one of them was announced.

How could any sane cat stay sane within the jagged walls of that boring camp with only the crummy trips outside as the only view of the world for six moons? She sure couldn't. She was almost positive that she would go insane if she did.

There was absolutely no time to think. No way to feel the wind on your face. No exploration to be done. No adventures to be had. No sounds to investigate. No way to feel free.

But she felt free out here. One of the best things she had ever felt was a breeze rippling through her fur as she ran, making her eyes water in as it played across her face. One of the best feelings she had ever had was the feeling of going on a adventure to find new places, creeping along with her stomach brushing the ground as she went. One of the most exiting things she had experienced had been finding out what made a certain noise, all the while making sure her paws made no noise as she stepped carefully over the ground.

Out here everything seemed so carefree, so clear, so mysterious, so wild! And yet it was one of the most comforting things she had ever had. Like snuggling up to her mother when she was a small kit.

A shuffling rabbit broke her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw it not three tail lengths away. It seemed to be too unobservant to have noticed her. She was upwind from the rabbit, the reason it hadn't noticed her. Skyclan seemed to have taken pity on her and decided to send her a perfect opportunity.

She slowly started to roll onto her feet, taking care to be as quiet as possible. The rabbit paused and seemed to be listening. When it finally seemed to forget what it had heard. She took a step and leaped.

She dug her claws into it and it let out a screech of pain. It Bounded forward, taking her with it. She tried to get her claws out of it but she was stuck. They were heading in the direction of the camp.  
_It's not done yet._

She felt panic and mortification well up inside of her. What a way to get rid of any plausible excuse. This would ruin any chances she had of getting out of this punishment. And  
she would never hear the end of this story.

She heard a startled yell as they ran past some warriors. What a sight they must have been, a large gray rabbit pulling her small honey-colored form by the claws. Making it impossible for her to get her feet on the ground.

She heard the cats they had passed jumping from rock to rock after them. She looked to the side and saw Weatherheart, one of the clan's fastest warriors racing by their side. He pulled ahead and grabbed the rabbit with his claws, accidentally digging one into her. She let out a yelp of pain.

Before she knew what was going on Willowstep had bitten the rabbit's neck and she was being yanked from it. She looked up and the one carrying her was her father, Scarletriver. He gave her an angry shake before setting her down.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've all been? You're mother and sisters have been all panicked. And you've got the whole clan looking for you." She had never seen him so intimidating.

He continued saying, " and where do I find you? On a rabbit that's pulling you by your claws up the mountain! Did you ever think of the trouble you would cause? I can answer that. No! Did you ever think of how it would upset your mother? I can answer that too. No! Did you ever think of pulling your claws out of that rabbit? I believe I know the answer to that too! NO! Why is it that you can never-"

Whisperkit angrily yelling, "I did too try to get my claws out of that rabbit," cut him off. "But I was stuck! I didn't think that it would drag me with it because I wasn't able to hold my ground."

"Then maybe next time you should consider your size," Scarletriver said coldly.

Whisperkit gasped and stepped back. That hurt. He knew she was sensitive about her abnormally small size.

The rest of the warriors in the patrol came back, Weatherheart dragging the rabbit. Scarletriver picked up Whisperkit by the scruff. And they all headed for the camp.

Whisperkit wanted to sink into the ground and never be seen again as they entered the camp. Cats were openly staring at her. She felt like a freak and was miserable.

Her mother let out a shriek and rushed forward, taking her from Scarletriver. After getting licked all over she was promptly given a lecture. Her sisters watched from behind their father.

She felt like running all the way to Desertclan territory as Rainstar walked up to them. She looked down at Whisperkit and said, "You will be taking care of the elders for the apprentices for two moons for leaving the camp unsupervised."

Whisperkit opened her mouth to argue. Rainstar cut her off before she could begin and said, " If you try to argue you'll have to wait six moons for your apprentice ceremony instead of three." Without saying another word she turned and strode back to the senior warriors.

Whispers followed her as Whisperkit ran past her sisters into the nursery. She stopped abruptly when she saw Lilykit there. Lilykit looked up and they stared at each other for a minute.

Lilykit beckoned for Whisperkit to join her. Whisperkit walked over dismally. She laid down next to Lilykit and the two friends fell asleep.


	4. The Landslide

_I'm back. And the airport destroyed my suitcase!__I think they ran over my suitcase with a luggage cart. You could take the two halves apart and wood splinters were everywhere._

_If you read then please review. Tell me what I can improve or, if you don't like it then tell me why. I need things to build on. And reading reviews gets me more excited about the story and makes my want to write more. And then I update faster and there are better chapters._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the books._

_Enjoy..._

The Landslide

Whisperkit blinked sleepily, hissing at the sunlight shining in her eyes. The nursery faced east and the branches that covered the opening were no protection from light. She didn't really want to get up so early. But she couldn't get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

Lilykit was still curled up by Whisperkit's side. As were Whisperkit's sisters. Windcry lay stretched out beside them all. Everyone but Whisperkit was still asleep.

Whisperkit sat up, nearly falling over with the force of her yawn as she did so. She was careful not to wake anyone as she extracted herself from the tangle of cats. After barely accomplishing this, she padded to the other side of the nursery where she began clean herself.

She glanced up in the middle of washing her ear and paused. She studied her family. With everyone's wide variety of pelts Lilykit fit right in. Lilykit's ginger splotches on her white coat reminded Whisperkit of flower blossoms.

Whisperkit wondered if Lilykit resembled either of her. The kits in Whisperkit's family had few traits recognizable from their parents. And who was Lilykit's father?

Lilykit's mother had been banished for killing another warrior. Whisperkit only knew this because she had been forced to eavesdrop on a conversation between Willowstep and Violetflower on one of her outings. She hadn't wanted to get caught and after hearing this information Whisperkit hadn't been able to look Lilykit in the eye for a day. She hadn't had the heart to tell Lilykit either.

Lilykit only knew that Windcry had taken her in. She had asked questions about her parents of course. But Windcry had refused to answer them. Lilykit had never really understood why some cats looked at her with hate in their eyes either.

Some cats had wanted to get rid of Lilykit when her mother had been banished. But, neither Windcry nor Rainstar would hear of it. Because Windcry had kits almost as small as Lilykit, she had taken Lilykit and had raised her as her own. It was a good thing that they had been born in the summer, Whisperkit reflected, surely not all of them would have survived if it had been winter.

And Lilykit was part of the family. She was as close to Whisperkit as her sisters. And she was another daughter to Windcry and Scarletriver. In everything but blood, Lilykit was family.

Whisperkit was pulled from her musings as Springkit rolled onto her side, waking Lilykit in the process. Lilykit looked up and sent Whisperkit a weird look. Then Whisperkit realized that she still had her paw on her ear, with her head tilted.

Feeling awkward Whisperkit lowered her paw and avoided Lilykit's gaze. Whisperkit was still embarrassed about yesterday. Who but the smallest of cats could possibly be kitnapped by a rabbit? She'd never hear the end of this one! As if she had needed any more jokes about her size!

Lilykit sighed as she got to her feet and padded to Whisperkit's side. She laid her tail comfortingly on Whisperkit's shoulder. Lilykit was a friend who was always there for you and willing to talk. But right now Lilykit's efforts to support Whisperkit were unintentionally making Whisperkit feel guilty.

"Are you all right," Lilykit murmured, being careful not to wake anyone up.

Whisperkit looked at her and lied, "Of coarse! Why wouldn't I be?"

Lilykit looked at Whisperkit square in the eyes and said, "You know you shouldn't lie to me. I can always tell when you do. You had a bad day yesterday. Your father's angry with you. You have to take care of the elders. And you're the latest gossip around camp. That would surely put me in a bad mood!"

Whisperkit looked at her paws, embarrassed. Lilykit could always see right through her. Just like no other cat had ever been able to.

"Why don't we go try to find Scarletriver? If you two make up then that will be one less thing for you to stress about, "Lilykit said in a persuasive tone.

Whisperkit lifted her shoulders in a noncommittal shrug and followed her friend out of the nursery. They crossed the clearing looking for Scarletriver. They spotted him in by Rainstar's den. Carrying out his duties as deputy, particularly the bossing-other -cats-around one.

He was talking to Poppycloud about the dawn patrol when he noticed them.

"Go check on the elders," he ordered Whisperkit.

"I will but first-," Whisperkit's voice died in her throat at Scarletriver's icy glare.

" Go check on the elders now! If you think, you can manage that without getting into trouble. I don't have any time to waste talking, or keeping you out of trouble." And, with that said, he stood and padded away.

Whisperkit trembled, she felt as if there was an increasing pressure on her chest. Her father was so angry with her right now that he didn't want to set eyes on her! She just wanted to wail her misery to the entire camp. But she kept silent. She wouldn't let him know how much that hurt.

Lilykit started to say something comforting. But Whisperkit wouldn't let her finish. "Just leave me alone Lilykit," she sighed.

She didn't need Lilykit's pity! Or any sympathy! She just needed herself, her mind, and her wits. She knew one thing. And that was that she wouldn't follow Scarletriver's orders. She wouldn't let him order her around like that!

With this in mind Whisperkit bolted out of camp. No one but Lilykit noticed. There were only a few cats in the clearing. And they were too tired to notice because they woke so early.

She had a little time Whisperkit figured. Lilykit would think that she just needed to calm down and then she'd be back. No one else would notice until Windcry woke up and found out.

She wasn't coming back this time. She could survive on her own. If she worked hard enough, she would learn to hunt. And she knew how to find shelter.

She turned a corner and ran into a small mass of black fur. She had been running so fast that her momentum carried them over the edge of the path, and down the rocky hillside. Whisperkit dug her claws into the mass of black fur as they tumbled down the hill. She felt panic well up inside of her, she knew they were hitting some of the worst places they could in their descent.

Whisperkit watched her short life pass through her eyes. She was sorry that she was never doing what she was told. And what she wished for most in that short time that they sped down the hill was that she had told her family that she loved them. What she wouldn't give to be with them now!

Rocks started to tumble down the mountainside, creating a landslide. Surely when the tumbling mass of land reached them it would be over. Whisperkit closed her eyes and prayed to Skyclan to end her life quickly.

They reached the bottom of the mountain, then the landslide caught up with them. Dirt and rocks pummeled Whisperkit from all sides as she dug her claws harder into the black fur of the cat she had taken with her over the edge. Pain rocked through her entire body.

And then it stopped. And she Whisperkit wasn't dead. Her leg felt like it was in the jaws of some giant creature biting with all its might.

Whisperkit opened her eyes. By some miracle she was in some small space between the rocks. It was dark. And her leg was pinned beneath a boulder.

"Do you mind," Whisperkit was interrupted by the cat who had tumbled down the hill with her.

He was completely black except for his white forehead. Even through the dust, his fur shone. He had bright blue eyes. And he couldn't be a much older than she.

Her claws were still digging into him. With a muttered apology she sheathed them. He smelled weird.

"Wow! That was quite the fall wasn't it," He said.

"Who are you," Whisperkit asked. She was in too much pain for small talk.

"I'm Slickkit from Desertclan. And you? "He replied.

Whisperkit stared at him thoroughly confused.

"Desertclan? But that's all the way across the territories! Why are you over here," she asked.

Slickkit seemed proud of himself as he boasted, "I'm out here on a dare! The kits back at home will be so amazed when I get back. Will I ever have a story to tell!"

"If you ever get back," Whisperkit muttered. She was starting to think that this kit was crazy. Even by her standards!

"Don't worry some cats will get us eventually," he seemed confident that his words were true.

But Whisperkit doubted this scenario would ever happen.

"Eventually! We could be dead by then! And who exactly knows we're here? Most of my clan doesn't even know that I'm gone. While the cats who know you're gone probably have no idea how far you got," Whisperkit could hear the panic in her own voice.

Slickkit looked crestfallen. It was obvious that he hadn't considered this. His expression made Whisperkit regret how harsh she had been.

"But I'm sure my clan will figure out that I'm gone soon and will follow my trail down here. And then they'll find us," her words were a faint fantasy Whisperkit knew. As soon as they saw the ruble from the landslide her clan mates would give up. Knowing from her scent trail that she'd fallen off the edge of the path.

"Yeah. They'll be here soon. We'll be just fine," Slickkit seemed to believe the words that she doubted.

Slickkit looked at Whisperkit and said, " hey, you never told me your name!"

"I'm Whisperkit of Mountainclan. I'm also the most troublesome kit in the nursery," Whisperkit said with pride.

"Really? What kind of troublesome things have you done?" Slickkit seemed exited at finding a fellow kit experienced in the arts of causing trouble and annoying other cats.

And they spent the rest of the day and that night telling each other funny stories about the things they had done and other cats' reactions to them. They told each other about their families. And they recalled their brilliant plans that had gone wrong.

Perhaps it was best that they did this. This way they didn't hear Windcry's faint howl of pain echoing through the rocks as she realized that her kit was dead. If they had called out to her, she wouldn't have heard them over Scarletriver's comforting murmurs. This way they wouldn't have sunk into a dizzying depression when the rescue patrol left, believing them dead.

This way they still felt the support of hope. This way they could still think clearly. This way they might get out of this stone prison cell alive.

Should Whisperkit and Slickkit fall in love? I'm not sure.


	5. The Journey to Mountainclan Camp

_Hi, I'm not too sure about this chapter. I actually think that it sucks. _

_Updates will probably get slower for a while. _

_Reviews are like a writer's candy . . . I adore candy! So please review._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the books._

**The Journey to Mountainclan Camp**

Just like the day before, Whisperkit woke with the sun in her eyes.

But that was where the similarities between the two points in time ended. Her leg held a painful throbbing. She was not lying on soft moss, but the cold stone that surrounded her. And she was not stuck in a comfortable tangle of family. The only other occupant of this stone prison was her newfound friend, Slickkit.

And as far as Slickkit was concerned, Whisperkit was confused. All that she had ever heard about Desertclan were bad things. They were supposed to be cold hearted. Yet Slickkit was constantly concerned about her leg. And they were supposed to turn on you the first chance that they got. But Slickkit had gotten plenty of chances. He hadn't hurt her once!

Every tale, rumor, or scary story Whisperkit had heard about Desertclan was being proven false. And it was making Whisperkit's head spin. What else had her clan lied to her about?

She tried to get into a more comfortable position. But she immediately felt a blinding pain in her leg that left her gasping.

'Okay Whisperkit, moving is not a good idea. But we're fine. We just need to think of a way to get out of here,'Whisperkit thought to herself

If only she could get the light out of her eyes.

That thought gave Whisperkit an idea. If there was light down here then they must be close to the surface. And there was enough space between most of the rocks for a small cat to fit through.

Whisperkit couldn't climb up because of her leg . . .

But Slickkit could. He wasn't stuck down here for any reason besides not knowing how to get out. But did Whisperkit really trust him enough to go get help. He was a Desertclan cat after all. But everything she had heard from Slickkit, and from what Whisperkit herself had observed, all those stories were false.

Whisperkit could give Slickkit directions to camp. Mountainclan would never turn away a kit. Rainstar wouldn't allow it.

With her plan in mind, Whisperkit leaned over and gave Slickkit a nudge. He rolled over, mumbling something about flying shrews. She could hardly keep from letting her amusement show as she nudged him again.

He sleepily blinked his eyes. And gave Whisperkit an annoyed expression at her refusal to let him sleep.

"What?" He asked.

"There's sunlight down here," Whisperkit looked at him expecting him to let out a howl of excitement.

Slickkit stared at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah so . . ." He said slowly.

Whisperkit glared at him and snapped, "so, mousebrain, you can climb to the top of the rocks and get help. It shouldn't be very far to the surface. The light's strong enough to blind me."

"ME! Why me?" Slickkit seemed panicked at the thought of climbing the rocks and then deliberately facing some hostile Mountainclan warriors. Even he wasn't that insane!

Whisperkit used a tone that made it sound like she was talking to someone stupid. "Well I can't climb up because of my leg . . . And that leaves you. Seeing as you're the only other cat down here."

Slickkit took a deep breath, and he seemed scared out of his wits. But that didn't stop him as he said, "Okay, you're right. How do I get to Mountainclan camp?"

"Once you get out, try to find a path with an overhanging cliff. Take that until a stream crosses it. Then follow the stream up the mountain. After a while you'll come across a trail that smells strongly of Mountainclan. It's one of the most common used paths and will take you right to Mountainclan camp." Whisperkit said.

Slickkit climbed up onto one of the rocks above their tiny prison cell. He turned when Whisperkit called his name.

"Be careful," she said in a hushed whisper.

Slickkit nodded and turned. His black fur was barely visible as he continued his ascent. Leaving Whisperkit in her own new personal hell.

_Slickkit's POV_

Slickkit grunted as he hoisted himself up the last rock and into the light. He collapsed on the stone. And closed his eyes with a sigh, it was way too bright. But it felt good, he had never thought that he would feel the sun on his fur again.

When he could open his eyes without them sizzling out of their sockets, he surveyed his surroundings. Most of the rocks that had been scattered across the lower part of the mountainside were in a confusing jumble at the slope's foot. The few trees that had been there had gotten ripped up by their roots. Slickkit could see a few of their remains and bark was splintered everywhere. He could understand why Mountainclan had assumed that they were dead. It seemed like no cat could have survived what had caused this wreckage!

How could he find Whisperkit again in all of this rubble? Slickkit needed something to mark his path so he could find his way back. Something that would mark every step he took.

He shifted and winced at the sting in his paw. The pain gave him an idea. There was one thing that Slickkit always had with him that could mark his every pawstep. Blood.

Slickkit lifted his paw and stared at the pad. There was only a slight scratch. Not enough to make a continuous mark all the way to Mountainclan camp.

He took a deep breath and bent his head, digging his teeth into his paw. It stung white hot, but he didn't stop until the distinct taste of blood flooded his mouth. He pulled his head back and stared at the red substance dripping from the puncture wounds he had created in his pad.

Slickkit had a limp in his stride as he went from rock to rock. He hadn't been looking up. So when the huge bird swooped down, missing him by mouselengths, he freaked.

Sounds like a mouse being strangled, escaped his mouth and he shot down the nearest hole in the rocks he could find. The large bird peered in at Slickkit. It tilted its head and tried to reach him.

The big bird's beak sliced into Slickkit's shoulder. Making Slickkit let out a howl of pain. And he tried to scoot farther into the small hole to avoid the dangerous bird.

The bird tormented Slickkit for what seemed like many painful seasons. Its beak and claws creating more cuts along Slickkit's pelt. But eventually it gave up and flew away. Hoping to find some easier prey, no doubt.

Slickkit edged out of the small hole and stared around warily. Yet there was only the hard stone and the blue sky, the sun right overhead. He could see no danger. So, as long as he was careful, Slickkit didn't see the problem in going on. And he started the opposite way from the trail he had made before.

Eventually he reached the last rock and he leaped down. It took him a minute to remember that he was supposed to find the path with a cliff overhang. But once he did he spotted it immediately.

The imposing cliff face made chills go down Slickkit's spine. If that rock collapsed while he was beneath it, Slickkit could never survive. He wanted to turn and run the other way. Yet, Slickkit's paws carried him forward.

He went down the path as fast as his wounds would allow. And it didn't seem to take very long for Slickkit to reach the small mountain stream that Whisperkit had told him about. Its happy gurgling calmed him down.

He knelt down and took a long drink. It felt icy as it slid down his throat. And it tasted fresher than he was used to.

He stood up and started padding up the mountain. The stream had a winding path. And he enjoyed watching the water race past him in the opposite direction.

It took a while, but eventually Slickkit reached the path. And, just as Whisperkit had told him it would, the path smelled strongly of Mountainclan. The sharp, fresh, scent that smelled like the sky on a rainy day made Slickkit's nose twitch.

He started down the trail. The sound of moving water faded away. And moving dots in the sky made fear strike Slickkit's stomach as he remembered the giant bird.

He eventually made it down the path without meeting any patrols. But, when some high jagged sone walls appeared, so did three warriors. All of them silent as a shadow.

The light brown she-cat padded up to Slickkit. Bending her head to take in Slickkit's scent.

"Desertclan," she reported.

"Then he's not our problem," the large gray tom said, narrowing his eyes.

Bristling the white she-cat, the last out of the group, said, "We're not leaving a defenseless kit on his own!"

'Defenseless," Slickkit thought indignantly. He was many things, but he wouldn't say that defenseless was among them. He had gotten all the way across the territories on his own for Skyclan's sake!

"I'm_not_ defenseless," Slickkit's tone made it clear that he was offended.

Both of the she-cats let out purs of amusement. Even the gray tom seemed to find this funny. Their refusal to take him seriously only aggravated Slickkit further. Making his tail twitch angrily.

"I'm serious," Slickkit burst out angrily.

The white she-cat was still purring as she walked forward and licked Slickkit on the forehead.

"I know, little one, " she said. "We're going to take you back to camp and have Heathercloud take a look at those nasty cuts. Then we'll get you a nice warm nest and some rest."

As much as Slickkit wanted to just do what the white cat said, he couldn't. Not while his friend was trapped in that mess of stone at the foot of the mountain. Her leg needed the attention of a medicine cat.

"But I have to talk to someone! My fri–,"Slickkit was cut off by the brown she-cat.

"And you will," she said. "_After_ Heathercloud looks at those cuts."

They didn't give Slickkit a chance to argue. The white she-cat lifted him by his scruff into the air. And the other two cats followed them into the tunnel. Into Mountainclan camp.

Alliances:

_Keep in mind that few of these ,except for the kits, will not matter very much . . ._ And the last thing these descriptions are is original.

_Mountainclan_

Leader: Rainstar- Gray-blue she-cat

Deputy: Scarletriver-Large white tom with red tabby markings

Medicine Cat : Heathercloud-Golden she-cat with a white chest

Warriors

Willowstep- Light brown she-cat

Violetflower- Gray she-cat with purple eyes

Weatherheart- Dark gray tom

Snowcloud-White she-cat

Cherrypelt- Ginger she-cat

Reedtail- Brown tom

Apprentices

Redpaw-Ginger tom

Newpaw-Golden she-cat

Vinepaw-Gray she-cat

Elders

Greenflower- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Windcry -Brown tabby she-cat

Poppypelt (expecting)- Light brown she-cat with gray chest

Kits

(Windcry)

Summerkit- Brown she-kit with golden chest and a gray forehead, she has dark blue eyes

Winterkit-she-kit with light blueish-gray fur and white paws and chest, and ice blue eyes

Springkit-Brown she-kit with white and ginger splotches and green eyes

Autumnkit- Golden and ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Whisperkit- Honey colored she-kit with green eyes

Lilykit(adopted)-white she-kit with ginger splotches and blue-green eyes

_The rest of these aren't the full clans . . . I don't think that I have enough imagination right now to make up names for five clans!_

_Waterclan_

Leader: Stonestar-Gray tom

Deputy: Tanpelt-Brown tom

Medicine Cat: Berrypool- Ginger she-cat

Warriors

Featherpelt-Golden she-cat

Tornfur- Brown tom

Deerpelt- Brown she-cat

Moosefur-Dark brown tom

Apprentices

Blackpaw-Black she-cat

Yarrowpaw-Yellow tom

Elders

Limpleg-Gray tom with mangled leg

Willowfur-Brown she-cat

Queens

Wetcloud- Gray she-cat

Opalcloud-Silver she-cat

Kits

(Wetcloud)

Ripplekit- Black tom with blue eyes

Pondkit-Gray tom with blue eyes

(Opalcloud)

Sparklekit- Silver she-kit with gray eyes

_Savannaclan_

Leader: Lionstar- Golden tom

Deputy: Quailtail-Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Hailriver-Blue-gray tom

Warriors

Kindlepelt- Brown she-cat

Barktail- Dark brown tom

Graypelt-Gray tom

Nightshadow-Black she-cat

Gingercloud-Ginger and white she-cat

Elders

Tearclaws- Gray and white tom

Dappledfur- Gray tortoiseshell

Apprentices

Eaglepaw-Golden tom

Darkpaw- Black she-cat

Queen

Flightcloud

Kits

(Flightcloud)

Owlkit- Light brown tabby she-kit with light amber eyes

Batkit- Black tom with green eyes

_Rushclan_

Leader: Smallstar- Small black she-cat

Deputy: Rubyfur- Bright ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Horsepelt- Brown tom

Warriors

Tabbycloud-Gray tabby she-cat

Robinfeather- Brown and ginger she-cat

Jaypelt-Black tom

Treefur-Brown tom

Calicoflower-Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Applepelt-Ginger she-cat

Queens

Bluepool-Gray-blue she-cat

Shrewfur-Brown she-cat

Apprentices

Yellowpaw-Golden she-cat

Battlepaw- Ginger tom

Kits

(Bluepool)

Speedkit-Ginger tom with green eyes

(Shrewfur)

Oakkit-Light brown tom with blue eyes

Sprucekit- Dark brown tom with dark brown eyes

_Desertclan_

Leader: Hollowstar- Dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Emberpelt- Ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Cloudpool- White she-cat

Warriors

Whiskertail- White tom with a thin tail

Fadedpelt-Smokey gray tom

Soakedpelt- Black tom

Daisycloud-Golden she-cat

Tornadorage- Brown-gray tom

Apprentices

Brownpaw- Brown tom

Grapepaw-Gray she-cat

Elders

Benttail- Black tom with a bent tail

Shreddedear- Brown tom with one ear

Queens

Poolripple-Silver she-cat

Tansycloud- Gold she-cat

Kits

(Poolripple)

Tigerkit- Ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Slickkit- Black tom with white forehead and blue eyes

(Tansycloud)

Fallenkit-Golden she-kit with amber eyes


End file.
